Gridlock!
Gridlock! is a pricing game that debuted on September 18, 2017 (#8011K), that is played for a car. Contestants must "navigate" mini cars out of a lane of traffic and into an empty lane by correctly giving the price of the vehicle to win. Gameplay The contestant is shown a series of mini cars and is spotted the first digit in the price with the gray car. Next, they must pick a pair of numbers from one of three blue cars to figure out the 2nd and 3rd numbers in the price. Then, they must pick a second pair of numbers from one of three orange cars to figure out the 4th and 5th numbers to complete the price. If they make a mistake, they get one do-over. If they guess incorrectly a second time, he/she loses the game. History *Gridlock debuted on September 18, 2017 (#8011K), the show's 46th season premiere. Its very first playing was a loss. *Gridlock received its first win on October 3, 2017 (#8032K), the game's second playing. *Gridlock received its second win on October 10, 2017 (#8042K) when it was played for a $97,950 Lexus LC 500 coupe during Season 46's Dream Car Week. This marks the most expensive car offered in the game and the most expensive car won. *Gridlock received its first perfect playing on October 17, 2017 (#8052K). *Gridlock received its first wipeout on December 15, 2017 (#8125K). *Gridlock received its second wipeout on May 8, 2018 (#8332K). *Gridlock received its third wipeout on May 14, 2018 (#8341K). *Gridlock received its fourth wipeout on January 28, 2019 (#8601K). *Gridlock received its fifth wipeout on February 21, 2019 (#8634K, aired out of order on May 30). *Gridlock received its sixth wipeout and Dominic Pattalio became the first contestant to win the showcase despite wiping out on this pricing game for the first time on April 29, 2019 (#8731K, aired out of order on March 18, originally rescheduled to air on April 22, then again to March 11). *Gridlock received its seventh wipeout and Frank Hanson, a fire captain, became the second contestant to win the showcase despite wiping out on this pricing game for the second time on July 1, 2019 (#8811K, aired out of order on December 28, 2018). *Gridlock received its eighth wipeout on September 26, 2019 (#8824K, aired out of order on September 23). Trivia *Gridlock is defined as a traffic jam affecting a whole network of intersecting streets. *This pricing game is a combination of playing Add 'Em Up and Money Game. First of all, you can make 1 mistake before you're out. Second of all, you have to finish the game by predicting the last 2 numbers in the price of the car to win. *Gridlock is one of four pricing games that need a lot of time to start up (Rat Race, Double Cross, and Hot Seat being the other three). Gridlock can be played no earlier than third. *This pricing game was the last pricing game of the 2010s. Pictures Premiere Playing (September 18, 2017, #8011K) gridlockpremiere1.jpg|The car that was offered on its first playing. gridlockpremiere2.jpg|The set gridlockpremiere3.jpg|The first number in the price of the car is a 3. gridlockpremiere4.jpg gridlockpremiere5.jpg|Are the next 2 number in the price of the car 38, 94, or 02? gridlockpremiere6.jpg|He says it's at least $30,200? Is he right? gridlockpremiere7.jpg|Yes he is! gridlockpremiere8.jpg|Are the last 2 numbers 59, 70, or 16? gridlockpremiere9.jpg|He says it is $30,259. Is he right? gridlockpremiere10.jpg|No! But he gets one more chance. gridlockpremiere11.jpg|He says it is $30,216. Is he going to be the first winner in this new game? gridlockpremiere13.jpg|No! The price of the car was $30,270. But don't despair. This game will be won someday. First Gridlock Win (October 3, 2017, #8032K) gridlockwin0.jpg gridlockwin1.jpg|The game's second playing. gridlockwin2.jpg gridlockwin3.jpg gridlockwin4.jpg|Are the next two numbers 18, 96, or 43? gridlockwin5.jpg|She thinks it's a $24,300 car. But she is incorrect and gets one more chance. gridlockwin6.jpg|She thinks it's a $21,800 car. Is she right? gridlockwin7.jpg|Yes she is!!! gridlockwin8.jpg|Are the last 2 numbers 27, 51, or 74? gridlockwin9.jpg|She says it is $21,874. Does she win the car? gridlockwin10.jpg|Yes she does!! And she is the first winner in this game. gridlockwin11.jpg gridlockwin12.jpg Gridlock for a Lexus LC500 (October 10, 2017, #8042K) gridlocklexus0.jpg gridlocklexus1.jpg gridlocklexus2.jpg|The first number in the price of the Lexus is a 9. gridlocklexus2a.jpg|Are the next two numbers in the price of the Lexus 98, 79 or 22? gridlocklexus3.jpg|She says it's at least $97,900, is she right? gridlocklexus4.jpg|Yes she is! gridlocklexus5.jpg|Are the last two numbers 50, 04 or 31? gridlocklexus6.jpg|She says it's $97,931 but is not right. But that's okay because she gets one more chance. gridlocklexus7.jpg|She says it's $97,950. Does she win a Lexus? gridlocklexus8.jpg|Yes she does!!! gridlocklexus9.jpg First Perfect Gridlock Playing (October 17, 2017, #8052K) gridlockperfection2017-1.jpg|The last car ever modeled by Gwendolyn, a 2017 Chevrolet Trax LS. gridlockperfection2017-2.jpg gridlockperfection2017-3.jpg gridlockperfection2017-4.jpg|Is the car at least $28,200, $21,800, or $25,400? gridlockperfection2017-5.jpg|She thinks it's a $21,800 car. Is she right? gridlockperfection2017-6.jpg|She is correct! gridlockperfection2017-7.jpg|The last 2 numbers are 36, 71, or 95. gridlockperfection2017-8.jpg|She says it's $21,895. gridlockperfection2017-9.jpg|She is correct!!! And, she is the first contestant to win this game without making a mistake. Yeah, that's right. Drop the confetti and celebrate. gridlockperfection2017-10.jpg gridlockperfection2017-11.jpg gridlockperfection2017-12.jpg gridlockperfection2017-13.jpg gridlockperfection2017-14.jpg First Gridlock Wipeout (December 15, 2017, #8125K) gridlockwipeout2017-1.png gridlockwipeout2017-2.png gridlockwipeout2017-3.png gridlockwipeout2017-4.png|She says it's at least $25,800 but is not correct. gridlockwipeout2017-5.png|She says it's at least $27,300 but is incorrect. Thus ending the game. gridlockwipeout2017-6.png|The price was $23,589. gridlockwipeout2017-7.png Gridlock for a Hyundai Accent Value Edition (December 29, 2017, #8145K) gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-1.jpg gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-2.jpg gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-3.jpg gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-4.jpg gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-5.jpg|She says it's at least $19,800 but is incorrect. gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-6.jpg|She says it's at least $17,200. She is correct. gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-7.jpg gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-8.jpg gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-9.jpg|She says it's $17,285. She wins the car! gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-10.jpg gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-11.jpg gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-12.jpg gridlockhyundaiaccent2017-13.jpg Gridlock for a Toyota Corolla iM (September 27, 2018, #8424K, aired out of order on November 28) gridlocktoyotacorollaim1.jpg gridlocktoyotacorollaim2.jpg gridlocktoyotacorollaim3.jpg gridlocktoyotacorollaim4.jpg gridlocktoyotacorollaim5.jpg gridlocktoyotacorollaim6.jpg|She says it's at least $21,900. She is correct. gridlocktoyotacorollaim7.jpg gridlocktoyotacorollaim8.jpg gridlocktoyotacorollaim9.jpg|She says it's $21,976 but is incorrect. gridlocktoyotacorollaim10.jpg|She says it's $21,938. She wins the car! gridlocktoyotacorollaim11.jpg gridlocktoyotacorollaim12.jpg gridlocktoyotacorollaim13.jpg gridlocktoyotacorollaim14.jpg gridlocktoyotacorollaim15.jpg gridlocktoyotacorollaim16.jpg Gridlock for a Ford Focus SE Hatchback (November 20, 2018, #8502K) gridlockfordfocus1.jpg gridlockfordfocus2.jpg gridlockfordfocus3.jpg gridlockfordfocus4.jpg gridlockfordfocus5.jpg|She says it's least $21,800. She is correct. gridlockfordfocus6.jpg gridlockfordfocus7.jpg gridlockfordfocus8.jpg|She says it's $21,828. She wins the car without any mistakes! gridlockfordfocus9.jpg gridlockfordfocus10.jpg gridlockfordfocus11.jpg gridlockfordfocus12.jpg gridlockfordfocus13.jpg Gridlock for a Chevrolet Cruze LS (December 14, 2018, #8535K) gridlockchevycruze1.jpg gridlockchevycruze2.jpg gridlockchevycruze3.jpg gridlockchevycruze4.jpg|She says it's at least $20,900. She is correct. gridlockchevycruze5.jpg gridlockchevycruze6.jpg gridlockchevycruze7.jpg|She says it's $20,954. She wins the car! gridlockchevycruze8.jpg gridlockchevycruze9.jpg gridlockchevycruze10.jpg gridlockchevycruze11.jpg gridlockchevycruze12.jpg gridlockchevycruze13.jpg Gridlock for a Fiat 500 Lounge (January 7, 2019, #8571K) gridlockfiat500lounge1.jpg gridlockfiat500lounge2.jpg gridlockfiat500lounge3.jpg gridlockfiat500lounge4.jpg gridlockfiat500lounge5.jpg|She says it's at least $22,600. She is correct. gridlockfiat500lounge6.jpg gridlockfiat500lounge7.jpg gridlockfiat500lounge8.jpg|She says it's $22,679 but is incorrect. gridlockfiat500lounge9.jpg|She says it's $22,690 but is incorrect. gridlockfiat500lounge10.jpg gridlockfiat500lounge11.jpg College Gridlock (March 22, 2019, #8675K, aired out of order on April 26, originally rescheduled to air on March 15) collegegridlock1.jpg collegegridlock2.jpg collegegridlock3.jpg collegegridlock4.jpg collegegridlock5.jpg|She says it's at least $15,200 but is incorrect. If she makes a second mistake, it's all over. collegegridlock6.jpg|She says it's at least $17,300. She is correct. But she still can't make another mistake. collegegridlock7.jpg collegegridlock8.jpg collegegridlock9.jpg|She says it's $17,320 but is incorrect, thus ending the game. collegegridlock10.jpg|The price is $17,368. collegegridlock11.jpg From the First Responders Special (July 1, 2019, #8811K, aired out of order on December 28, 2018) gridlockfirstresponders1.jpg gridlockfirstresponders2.jpg gridlockfirstresponders3.jpg gridlockfirstresponders4.jpg gridlockfirstresponders5.jpg gridlockfirstresponders6.jpg|He says it's at least $15,300 but is incorrect. gridlockfirstresponders7.jpg|He says it's at least $17,100, but he, unfortunately, loses the game. gridlockfirstresponders8.jpg|The price was $18,925. gridlockfirstresponders9.jpg Gridlock for a Toyota Yaris Hatchback LE (December 26, 2019, #8954K) gridlocktoyotayarishatchback1.jpg gridlocktoyotayarishatchback2.jpg gridlocktoyotayarishatchback3.jpg gridlocktoyotayarishatchback4.jpg gridlocktoyotayarishatchback5.jpg|She says it's at least $18,700. She is correct. gridlocktoyotayarishatchback6.jpg gridlocktoyotayarishatchback7.jpg gridlocktoyotayarishatchback8.jpg|She says it's $18,724 but is incorrect. gridlocktoyotayarishatchback9.jpg|She says it's $18,752 but is incorrect. gridlocktoyotayarishatchback10.jpg gridlocktoyotayarishatchback11.jpg Other Pictures gridlockleastexpensivecar.jpg|The least expensive car offered in this game so far, the Chevrolet Sonic LS priced at $16,793. Date: November 10, 2017 (#8085K) gridlockyouthweek.png|This is the first time multiple contestants have played this game, March 20, 2018 (#8262K) during Youth Week. GridlockProd.jpeg|A production picture of Gridlock! YouTube Videos Gridlock! Premiere (September 18, 2017, #8011K) Gridlock's First Win! (October 3, 2017, #8032K) Gridlock Win on Dream Car Week (October 10, 2017, #8042K) Gridlock's 4th Win (November 10, 2017, #8085K) Last Gridlock Win for 2017 (December 29, 2017, #8145K) First Gridlock Win for 2018 (January 12, 2018, #8165K, aired out of order on March 9) Second Gridlock Win for 2018 (March 20, 2018, #8262K) Last Gridlock Win for Season 46 (April 27, 2018, #8315K) Last Gridlock Win for 2018 from First of the Season 47 (December 14, 2018, #8535K) First Gridlock Win for 2019 (January 18, 2019, #8585K) Second Gridlock Win for 2019 (March 7, 2019, #8654K, aired out of order on February 28) Third Gridlock Win for 2019 (April 4, 2019, #8704K, aired out of order on March 28) Last Gridlock Win for 2019 from First of the Season 48 (November 14, 2019, #8894K) First Gridlock win from 2020 (February 5, 2020, #9013K) Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Car Games Category:1-Word Pricing Games Category:2010s Pricing Games Category:"G" Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:Second Chance Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Dream Car Week Pricing Games Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 3 Category:Make Less Mistakes Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Second Chance Games Category:Decreasing Difficulty Category:Refurbished Pricing Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Predict the Correct Numbers Category:First Number For Free Pricing Games